


The Right Time

by CynicalGamer



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, gender neutral reader, just some cute shit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane's got confidence until it's actually needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short I am sorry

“I bet ten bucks, I can throw this rock and hit that tree.”

“That one all the way across the lake? You’re on.” You reached out your hand and shook Shane’s, feeling how cold his fingers had grown from holding his beer for nearly twenty minutes. The two of you stood on the dock just a little ways from his home, and from your own to some extent. It was late summer, so fireflies floated here and there around the source of water, lighting the way, landing on your clothing.

“You still underestimate me, huh?” Shane smirked, setting his drink down on the wood of the dock. “It’s a good thing you’re cute.” Reeling his arm back, he winked at you. Then, he released the rock, the both of you watching as it skipped and bounced across the surface of the lake. Eventually, it slowed, sinking into the water before even reaching the opposite side.

“Welp. You still overestimate yourself, huh?” You teased him, shaking your head. “I guess it’s a good thing you’re cute.”

“Watch it, farmer, I’m only getting better at this.” Shane dug around in his pocket, tongue sticking out in concentration. You were right, he was cute. Very cute. There was no way you’d say it ‘seriously’ but there was no need for him to know how serious you already were being. “Aha. Here you are.” Without any enthusiasm at all, Shane dropped the crumpled up ten bucks into your hand.

“Thankkk you.”

“Don’t look so smug, you just took my pizza money.” He gently elbowed you, but caught you rather off guard, causing you to stumble backwards and nearly off the dock. Before fully tumbling into the water, Shane gripped your arm and awkwardly pulled you back up, only to have you thud into his chest.

Your face flushed and your heart rate went through the roof, on account of the closeness to Shane and the fact that you nearly fell into the lake. Both were kind of startling.

“U-uhh… if you’re, um, so worried about not having dinner… you know you’re free to have dinner with me tomorrow.” You whispered, Shane still gripping your arm.

“What are we doing…?” Shane spoke with so much breath you could barely make out the words he spoke. You could smell the alcohol coming from his mouth and remembered that he had obviously been drinking, so maybe subtly asking him to dinner wasn’t the best idea.

“Shane…?” He had been staring at you for a long moment. Probably the longest moment in time in all of history. Probably.

“Can I… can I, uh..” His eyebrows furrowed, gaze fixed on your face. “You know…” You really didn’t know.

“What?” Before you could get an answer, you got your answer. He gently moved forward and kissed your forehead in arguably the most gentle way you had ever seen. The small bits of stubble on his chin brushed against your skin, causing your entire being to be as alert as possible. And yet, at the same time, you were only focused on him and what he was doing.

In addition to pulling away from you, he loosened his grip on your arm and let his hand fall back to his side. Suddenly, there was no making eye contact with him; Shane ducked his head as low as it could go and gazed off towards the water.

“That was stupid, wasn’t it?” Again, you struggled to hear him. Luckily, the evening was always so quiet.

“Hmm… stupid? No, I don’t think so.” You were trying to be comforting, but your own voice was struggling. Shane looked up at you, his face quite pink and eyebrows more furrowed than before. His entire expression was best described as pained.

“You, uh… don’t have to lie.” He rubbed shyly at the back of his neck, other hand tugging at a loose string on his hoodie. Lie? You weren’t lying…

It was true, Shane had some self esteem issues, and you had known about them for awhile at that point. Still, you had hoped that maybe he could have picked up on the numerous clues you dropped. Heck, you JUST asked him out like five minutes ago.

“Shane. You’re the funniest, sweetest, and yes, dorkiest guy I’ve known.” You took a step forward, hands now in your pockets. “And it’s pretty lucky that you’re really cute as well.” A nervous laugh escaped you as you closed the space between the two of you.

“Right back at you.” He bit his lip.

“So… dinner?”

“Uh… yeah. Dinner.”


End file.
